Resting In Peace
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Todos los Mugiwara presentes ante el último lugar de descanso de su nakama.


**Resting In Peace...**

Todos sus nakama se encontraban frente a su último lugar de descanso. Cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de sus propias vivencias que compartieron a su lado.

Ninguno de ellos podía haber imaginado un final así para alguien de la fuerza y valía de, para todos ellos, el mejor kenshi del mundo. ¿Cómo podía ser que en unos momentos estaban todos juntos pasando un rato agradable y echándose unas buenas risas, para que al siguiente todo se hubiera acabado para él?

A pesar de toda la monstruosa fuerza que poseía no tuvo ni una posibilidad de lograrlo y ante la mirada de sus nakama lo vieron desaparecer poco a poco hasta que ni la más ínfima parte de él podía ser vista de nuevo.

Brook miraba absorto al montículo mientras gran cantidad de buenos recuerdos se paseaban por su cabeza. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba junto a los Mugiwara ya se había formado ese vínculo especial que surgía entre los nakama. Además era uno de los pocos que tenían conocimiento del gran valor mostrado por él cuando había ofrecido su vida a cambio de salvar la de su senchou para permitirle tener la posibilidad de conseguir cumplir con su sueño y convertirse en el Kaizoku-ou. La única manera que veía para dar algo de vida a este momento sería ofrecerle una hermosa canción en su nombre.

Las namida bañaban el rostro de un Franky que sentía que aquel era el final esperado y que de alguna manera había previsto que iba a suceder cuando le vio esta mañana temprano. Seguramente si le hubiera dicho algo o hubiera hecho otra cosa en vez de dedicarse a revisar el Mini Merry 2 Gou nada de esto habría sucedido. Pasará mucho tiempo sintiendo esta culpa en su pecho…tal vez durante el resto de…

Robin no tuvo fuerzas para estar con el resto de sus nakama frente al lugar de su último descanso. Aquello era pedirle demasiado después de todo lo que vivieron juntos con los restantes Mugiwara y después de lo que empezaron a compartir entre ellos dos. Por ello se encontraba con el rostro oculto tras un libro, pues esa era una de las imágenes que más había podido ver de ella. Junto a las miradas furtivas y las sonrisas pícaras. Robin dio un pequeño sorbo a su kouhii y recordando su primera taza en el Going no Merry una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

Chopper se sentía muy nervioso y sabía que si no se tranquilizase pronto acabaría por explotar allí mismo. Conocía la fuerza de su nakama tras verla en acción en primera plana y a pesar del momento en que se encontraban no podía dejar de recordar esos momentos. Parecía que nada podía dañarlo a pesar de que siempre era quien en peor estado terminaba tras las batallas. Siempre se iniciaba un segundo combate, tras el principal, entre ellos dos. Uno intentando curarle y él intentando evitarlo.

Sanji miraba aquel montículo con cierta dejadez mientras encendía uno de sus cigarrillos King Ground. La verdad era que a pesar de todo, no tenía muchas ganas de estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera en vez de poder estar buscando hermosas mecchen a las que cortejar. Pero había dado su palabra de que lo haría y si en aquel momento le había parecido bien, con el paso de los minutos todo se había vuelto demasiado monótono y lento. Eso para que luego digan que los deseos no se pueden llegar a cumplir…aunque el suyo no terminaba por sentirlo de la manera que previó hace tiempo. Tal vez fue precisamente eso, el tiempo, quien le cambió la perspectiva respecto al marimo y lo que sentiría al llegar aquí.

Usopp se mantenía firme y seguro de si mismo. Ya había pasado por trances similares a este y a estas alturas sabía como debía comportarse. El recuerdo estaba sumamente reciente en su memoria y a pesar del desenlace final no podía evitar recordar la lentitud con la que había sucedido. Tan lentamente que ni siquiera pudo enterarse de lo que le había sucedido. Usopp pensaba que esa sería la forma en que muchos desearían que sucediera, aunque sabía que su nakama no lo compartiría en absoluto. Él habría luchado ferozmente para impedir este desenlace y Usopp estaba seguro de que de haber sucedido de esa manera ahora mismo ninguno de ellos se encontraría aquí de pie observando en silencio. Recordando…E incluso, rezando.

Nami de manera parecida a Robin tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacer aquel paripé tan lamentable. Les había dicho que no contasen con ella pero cabezotas como eran sus nakama pensaron que llegado el momento cambiaría de opinión y se les uniría. Realmente a estas alturas deberían conocerla mucho mejor que eso. Si ellos querían perder el tiempo de esa manera pues que lo hicieran pero que de ninguna manera contasen con su 'testimonial' presencia.

A la llamada de Nami, Sanji abandonó su lugar y fue al lado de su pelirroja. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien tan dulce y delicada se paseara sola por aquellos lugares mientras tenía que cargar con todo el peso de lo que, Sanji no tenía ninguna duda, Nami iba a encontrar.

Luffy sentía una batalla en su interior y no sabía como debía sentirse en estos momentos. Toda la diversión, todas las bouken vividas y los combates que casi les costaron sus vidas les llevaron hasta aquí. Y ahora todo ese pasado le recordaba el valor y la importancia que había tenido en su vida su primer nakama y primero de los Mugiwara kaizoku-dan. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que él no estaría aquí si no hubiera sido por su ayuda y apoyo. Cuantas locuras habría cometido si él no le hubiera frenado y mostrado el camino que debía seguir. Era el senchou pero sin sus nakama no era nadie…y ahora solamente podía estar aquí de pie. Esperando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace ya?" preguntó con voz temblorosa Usopp.

La verdad era que ninguno de ellos sabía la respuesta pero podían sentir el paso del tiempo como si se tratara de algo físico.

"La verdad es que…" la mirada de Luffy pasó del montículo al horizonte que no mostraba el final del mar. "…me está entrando ganas de comer."

Sus nakamas le miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras. A fin de todo había sido él quien les había reunido para esto.

"Vamos, colega. Todos tenemos hambre pero sólo hay que esper-"

"**¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRGGHHHH!!!!**"

Un grito interrumpió las palabras de Franky y la atención de todos ellos se dirigió hacia el montículo que tenían enfrente.

Vieron como surgió una mano que rápidamente se apoderaron de las tres katana que estaban allí clavadas. Casi al momento de que surgiera una segunda mano un nuevo y más terrible grito pudo escucharse pero esta vez no surgió del montículo si no que eran los gritos acompasados de Usopp, Brook y Chopper a los que casi se les salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver aquel suceso.

"¡¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO OJOS PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!!" fue capaz de bromear Brook en estos momentos.

Las risas de Brook y Luffy fueron engullidas por las palabras que surgieron de la garganta de la persona que se había levantado…y de mal humor, por cierto.

"**¡¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS HA SIDO EL CULPABLE DE ESTO!?!**" el rugido de Zoro se podía escuchar por toda la shima.

Ninguno de sus nakama se atrevía a darle una respuesta aún con el susto metido en sus cuerpos. Simplemente permanecían con las bocas abiertas y temiendo seriamente por su seguridad. Digámoslo claramente: Por sus propias vidas.

Robin no dejaba de observar los sucesos desde donde se encontraba tumbada con su libro. No se atrevía a moverse desde el momento en que escuchó aquella voz. El enfado que llevaba era demasiado y no le extrañaba en absoluto. ¿De qué otra manera podías salir de un lugar como de donde salió él, si no es enfadado?

Al ver que nadie le daba la información que les había pedido decidió cortar por lo sano e ir a lo seguro. Les conocía demasiado bien para que pudieran engañarle y sabían que si se atrevían a ello, eso únicamente les iba a reportar más dolor.

"**¡¡¡ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES OS CORTARÉ A TODOS EN TROCITOS CON MIS KATANA!!!**"

Antes de que pudiera dar su primera estocada todos sus nakama salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a la que estaba Zoro entre gritos. Por supuesto que el peliverde no tardó nada en ponerse a perseguirles mientras proseguía con su sucesión de amenazas y promesas de alta violencia.

Fue entonces cuando, a pesar de los gritos que estaban dando, pudo escuchar un ligero y burbujeante sonido que tenía grabado en su mente. Deteniéndose se volvió hacia el origen de aquella melodía para encontrarse a Robin que seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma postura a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"¡¡TÚ!!" Zoro se fue acercando lentamente hacia Robin. "¡¡PUDISTE HABER HECHO ALGO PARA IMPEDIRLO PERO NO LO HICISTE!!"

Robin negaba con la cabeza viéndose incapaz de responderle usando su voz.

Al llegar a su altura Zoro había envainado sus katana. No pensaba utilizarlas con ella…bueno, no si no le daba motivos para ello.

"¡¿Por qué te quedaste al margen?!" le preguntó con un tono más civilizado pues con ella las maneras eran importantes para conseguir información.

Robin apartó el libro que ocultaba su rostro para mostrarle como estaba mordiéndose el labio para impedir que sus sentimientos explotaran allí mismo. Pero al ver el aspecto de Zoro no pudo aguantar más y…

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

La risa de Robin debía irritarle, sacarle de sus casillas y, en resumen, volverle loco. Pero de todo eso lo único cierto era que le volvía loco.

_'En el buen sentido…¡qué diablos! En ambos.'_

"Les dejaste hacerlo y ¿para qué si se puede saberse?" le preguntó Zoro con su rostro casi pegado al de ella.

La sutil sonrisa de Robin sólo servía para avivar las brasas.

"¿Un experimento?" trató de averiguar la onna.

Aquello no le parecía nada gracioso a Zoro.

"¿Y se puede saber de qué diablos ha servido?"

Zoro se encontraba tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Robin sintiendo el latir de su corazón contra su pecho.

"Ahora sabemos que puedes aguantar mucho la respiración, kenshi-san." Los brazos de Robin se entrelazaron en el cuello de Zoro atrayéndole hacia ella.

"¿...y…?" susurró Zoro inhalando el aroma de los labios de Robin.

Ella le sonrió.

"…que yo también puedo…"

Sus labios acortaron la distancia que les separaba y se fundieron en un cálido beso. En la playa no se podía escuchar nada más que la pasión que albergaban.

**...until a few baka bury you in the sand.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí la historia de hoy…espero haberos sorprendido porque si no……un último giro siempre es bueno para cambiar el sentido de todo lo que se ha vivido anteriormente.

Bueno, espero saber de vuestras opiniones y que la lectura os haya sido amena. ^o^'

Nos leemos.


End file.
